


Slept So Peacefully

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anon on Tumblr prompted: Can I please prompt a fic about Will finding out Sonny’s claustrophobic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slept So Peacefully

They’re almost at the the Penthouse Grille when the elevator shutters and stops. The lights go out and it sounds like the motor shuts off.

"Dammit," Will mutters. "Does the emergency call button work?"

Sonny stares blankly at the doors, his jaw clenched. 

"Son?" Will waves his hand in front of Sonny’s face. "Sonny, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just surprised," Sonny squeaks, his voice an octave higher than normal.

Will’s eyebrows shoot up into his hairline and then furrow in confusion. He steps around Sonny to press the call button and tells the guy on the other end of the line that the elevator’s stopped. (Apparently it’s been happening all week. It should be fixed in ten minutes.)

Satisfied, Will leans against the wall of the elevator but Sonny remains where he is, standing stock still, his jaw still clenched. As Will watches him, he notices Sonny is shaking.

"Sonny? Baby, are you alright?" Will moves over to him and touches his arm lightly.

"I don’t like small spaces," Sonny answers flatly.

"Are you claustrophobic?" They’ve been together for a year but it’s the first time Will is learning of this.

"Yeah. The twins locked me in my toy box when I was five. I’ve been claustrophobic ever since," Sonny says, finally moving to look at Will.

"Oh my god." Will tries not to laugh but his lips twitch up at the image of a five year old Sonny trapped in a box with his toys. "Okay. I need you to try not to panic."

Sonny nods but he’s still shaking and his breaths are coming faster and shorter now.

"Hey, I need you to think of something peaceful. Something that keeps you calm." Sonny swallows thickly and then nods again. "Okay. Can you tell me what it is? What you’re thinking of?"

"When we fell asleep after the first time we made love. Having my arm draped over your waist and my chest pressed against your back. I slept so peacefully that night." A small smile spreads across Sonny’s face as he talks.

Will smiles too, cups Sonny’s face in his hands, and presses their lips together softly. “See, all better,” Will coos.

Just then the lights come back on and the elevator roars back into motion. Thirty seconds later, it dings at their floor and the doors open to let them out at the restaurant.


End file.
